


Barricades

by Spooky66



Series: Songfics [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fleetwood Mac, Songfic, cheating scully, prompt, thrown down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: An early MSR struggle to be together despite everything.





	Barricades

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Thrown Down by Fleetwood Mac 
> 
> As requested by scully-loves-ruthie on tumblr.

_He fell for her again, she watched it happen_  
Every day, day by day   
But more important, night by night 

 

He’d felt it from the first time they made eye contact. She felt it too but wasn’t so ready to admit it. Where he was alone and ostracized she planned to have a life and a career. But sometimes she’d catch him looking at her in the way he did and she’d wonder if there wasn’t something she was missing.   
The first time they made love she insisted the whole time that it was just adrenaline. She reminded him throughout that she had a boyfriend. He just nodded and continued to thrust into her.   
They moved so well together. In bed, just like in everyday life, they fit so well.   
When one time turned into two, two mistakes turned into three, and finally four Scully stopped saying ‘this is the last time’.

 

_She watched it all come into play_  
He held her hands, she listened to what he had to say  
Thrown down, like a barricade  
Maybe now he could prove to her  
That he could be good for her  
And they should be together 

 

“Leave him Scully.” Mulder said desperately as he sunk into her. She moaned and scratched at his back trying to ignore his words.  
She didn’t really listen to him him until he stopped moving and looked into her eyes.   
“Leave him.”   
She just looked away. They lay there for a minute as she avoided his gaze.   
“He wants to get married.” She said quietly, filled with shame.  
Mulder’s eyes turned cold and he moved off of her.   
She grabbed for his arm and stopped him. The chill in his eyes didn’t disguise the hurt and Scully felt hot with guilt.  
“This is the last time.” Mulder said with a finality that struck her to her core.   
She threw herself in his path, placing her small hands on his chest to stop him.  
The words were stuck in her throat. She wanted to tell him that she’d leave Ethan. She wanted to tell him she loved him too but she couldn’t. Instead tears gathered in her eyes as she looked up at him.   
He just kissed her softly and left her standing alone.

 

_You’ve shaken your faith in me, no_  
You’ve shaken my faith in everything else  
A decision no one makes, and now you’re going home  
Faith is a hard thing to hold on to  
Something inside you says I don’t have to  
You’re not like other people, you do what you want to  
You’re not like other people, you do what you want to  
Thrown down, like a barricade  
Maybe now he could prove to her  
That he could be good for her  
And they should be together 

 

When she was gone Mulder nearly fell apart. He wanted to be able to live without her but every day was like a living hell. Despite breaking it off with him the night before she disappeared Ethan still hung around. Mulder didn’t know what to do about that. Eventually though Ethan gave up like everyone else.  
He would sit there and remember the night she’d broken up with him. That night Mulder had been reluctant to let her in until she told him it was over with Ethan. They’d spent hours wrapped around each other having sex and talking.   
At least her last night was pleasant he thought.   
When she got back he didn’t know where they stood.   
Neither did she. So they didn’t talk about it until they finally fell into bed together on the road after a long day.   
He told her about Kristin. She slapped him and stormed out of his room.   
They didn’t speak about anything besides work for some time.

 

_You say you’re sorry_  
Now you should walk away  
But it’s so overwhelming,  
You have nothing left to say  
You can sit outside his door and wait  
Well, you can dedicate your pain to him  
Oh, thrown down, like a barricade  
Maybe now he could prove to her  
That he could be good for her  
And they should be together  
About just how much he never really told her  
Thrown down,  
About how difficult it had been to be without her  
Thrown down 

 

After he came back to life Scully couldn’t believe her eyes. Until then she’d thought of all of the things said between them; of all the things not said. She’d cried but at the same time couldn’t make herself believe he was really dead. When he barged through his door, gun blazing, she nearly dropped the gun and ran to him. They held off of each other until he turned to her in the elevator.   
For a moment they just looked at each other.   
“You scared me.” Scully said softly.  
“I’m sorry.” Mulder said touching her cheek lightly.   
She moved forward quickly into his arms, kissing him with all of the passion she’d felt in the past few months. Mulder’s hands scrambled to pull on the red button that would halt the elevator in its tracks.   
It stopped with a jolt but they kept moving against each other frantically, knowing they were running short on time.   
He told her he loved her as they fucked against the elevator wall, in between curses and moans she returned the sentiment.   
Later, he held her hand at her sister’s funeral and that night she’d let him curl around her as she cried and wondered when they’d finally get a break.


End file.
